Introspections
by Vecona
Summary: 6 mois après le dernier épisode, Shane ne parvient pas à se remettre du décès de Jenny...


Shane était seule dans cette grande maison, désormais vide. Il lui semblait pourtant que Jenny était encore là, hantant parfois les lieux, des échos d'éclats de son rire se dispersant jusque dans chaque parcelle de mur. Elle hanterait cette maison jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Shane se trouvait dans la salle de bain, assise près du lavabo, l'air mélancolique et abattue. Elle sortait de sa douche, et venait de finir de se sécher. La pièce était sombre, humide et glaciale. Même pendant les plus beaux jours de l'année, la maison entière semblait froide. La journée touchait à sa fin, et le soleil s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'horizon. Ses derniers rayons irradiaient les arbres et filtraient par la fenêtre au dessus du mur contre lequel Shane était adossé ; ils se reflétaient sur le mur en face, comme une large représentation morne d'un kaléidoscope, modifiant ses figures au gré de l'ondoiement des feuilles. Seul le tic-tac de la pendule de la cuisine était audible, résonnant lointainement mais lourdement, comme une menace cynique. _Le temps est un adversaire bien arrogant.._

Désormais, l'automne touchait à sa fin, cela allait faire bientôt six mois que Jenny avait trouvé la mort dans cette piscine, son corps flottant comme une poupée désarticulée.  
Et malgré la désinvolture relative qu'on pouvait connaître chez Shane, elle avait vécu ce drame comme un réel traumatisme : devenue dépressive, elle consultait désormais un psychiatre plusieurs fois pas mois. Même Alice, son amie de toujours, ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle restait cloitrée chez elle, et ne sortait que lorsque ses amies la tannaient pour qu'elle les accompagne au Planet ou faire les achats les plus rudimentaires. Elles avaient d'ailleurs insisté pour que Shane quitte ce pavillon, afin qu'elle fasse son deuil et ainsi pouvoir aller de l'avant. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Cette maison représentait son premier vrai foyer, et restait le seul bien matériel concret de tous ces innombrables souvenirs, désormais envolés à jamais. Elle n'aurait jamais pu croire que que la disparition d'une personne pourrait la bouleverser à ce point. Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré que ses six derniers mois, le chagrin semblait avoir laissé une emprunte indélébile sur son visage.

Toujours assise près de ce lavabo, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Elle ne parvenait plus à voir, elle ne distinguait que des formes floues devant elle. Sa gorge était nouée, et la faisait terriblement souffrir. Cette implosion l'empêchait de produire le moindre son. Cette douleur intériorisée, elle sentait son cœur terriblement lourd.

Elle entendit soudain un jappement provenant du jardin. Sans doute Sounder était-il en train de courir après une proie. Shane lui enviait cette insouciance : il semblait avoir intégré la disparition de sa maîtresse, a fortiori du fait que Shane était déjà sa deuxième maîtresse. Elle le soignait comme s'il était l'enfant de Jenny. Alice la taquinait à ce sujet d'ailleurs. _Shane ferma les yeux_.

 _« -Tu ressembles à une vieille veuve complètement gaga! Où est passée mon amie, la Shane que j'ai connue, la fille la plus cool de Los Angeles, celle qui flirtait avec toutes les jolies nanas qu'elle croisait? »_

Dès qu'on faisait référence à sa façon d'être _avant_ , Shane avait l'impression d'avoir pris cinquante ans en l'espace de six mois, qu'on ne parlait plus de la même personne. Et pour autant, elle ne se sentait pas la force de se ressaisir : les cachets qu'elle prenait rythmaient désormais son quotidien, et elle se sentait incomprise. Sounder était bien le seul à ne pas lui faire de remarque.

Lorsque Shane rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. La lumière blafarde de la lune remplaçait maintenant le coucher de soleil rougeoyant. Elle grelottait. Tout en restant assise, elle se mit en position fœtale, la tête posée sur les genoux. Éclairée par un faible rayon de lune, elle aperçu alors son tube de somnifères, trônant seul sur la commode. Il lui apparu alors comme une ultime révélation.

 _« - Dormir. Ne penser à rien. Ne rien ressentir... Les cauchemars sont toujours moins pénibles que la réalité de ma vie, triste et vide. Si seulement les cauchemars pouvaient cesser... »_

Shane saisit le tube et l'ouvrit. En silence, des larmes coulèrent abondamment le long de ses joues, puis sur ses cuisses. Puis elle se mit à rire.  
« - Je veux être libre... »

La mélancolie et l'euphorie ne faisaient plus qu'un en elle ; elle prit le tube encore à moitié plein et le renversa sur le sol. A ce moment, elle eu une une pensée pour Alice. Elle saisit son portable, posé au sol à côté d'elle, et rédigea un sms.

« - Alice, tu es une amie formidable! »

L'emploi du présent n'était pas anodin : elle ne voulait pas se trahir, ni inquiéter Alice. Mais il était important pour Shane de lui adresser ces mots, devenus inexistant depuis le début de sa dépression. Alice s'occupait beaucoup d'elle, mais elle en revanche, elle ne s'occupait plus de personne...

Elle saisit alors une poignée de ces cachets blancs. Une dernière inspiration, qu'elle bloqua. Hâtivement, elle mit les cachets dans sa bouche, comme pour ne pas se laisser le temps de réfléchir. Elle se leva alors brusquement, ouvrit le robinet au maximum, et se mit à boire sans relâche, du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle senti les cachets descendre le long de son œsophage, les uns après les autres. Elle arrêta de boire lorsqu'elle fut sûre de les avoir tous avalés, et se laissa tomber lourdement au sol. Malgré l'importante quantité d'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler, les cachets lui laissaient un goût âpre particulièrement écœurant.  
Elle resta un moment ainsi, allongée par terre, la peau au contact du carrelage froid. Ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, elle sentait le sommeil arriver. Elle était sur le point de s'y abandonner lorsqu'elle entendit, dans un écho, un éclat de voix lointain, ressemblant à un rire. Il était peu audible, mais semblait changer de provenance en permanence.

Soudain le son fut plus clair : c'était la voix de Jenny, Shane en était maintenant persuadée : elle rassembla ses forces pour tenter de se lever. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ni sur son corps, ni mentalement ; ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à fixer un point précis. Elle se demanda juste si elle était morte. La perception des rires de son amie défunte l'orientait en ce sens, et si tel était le cas, peut-être même pourraient-elles se voir mutuellement. A la force de ses poings, Shane tenta de se redresser du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait : elle craignait que la voix de son amie ne se taise à jamais.

« - Attends-moi.. »

Shane fut bientôt debout. Tout tournait autour d'elle, alors elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver une stabilité. Elle fit quelques pas ainsi, ne se guidant que par la voix angélique de Jenny.

Soudain, son pied heurta quelque chose. Elle senti sa cheville se déformer sous son poids, suivit d'une violente douleur à la tête. Une fraction de secondes après, elle se sentie à nouveau au sol, sur le carrelage froid. Elle senti un liquide chaud couler lentement du haut de sa tête, puis son front. La douleur était telle qu'elle se senti partir. Tout fut noir en un instant.

* * *

 _« -Shane.. »_

La même voix, encore. Mais Shane se sentait légère à présent, au point de ne pas subir le poids de ses propres membres ; comme une formidable sensation d'apesanteur.

 _« - Shane »_

Elle n'hésita pas. Malgré le néant, elle s'élança à l'aveugle de toutes ses forces en direction de la voix

« - Jenny! »

Shane hurlait. Tout à coup, un éclair blanc éclata, et dissipa toute cette obscurité infinie. Elle fit place à une lumière aveuglante. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin, elle vit qu'elle était seule dans une immense étendue baignée de lumière. Néanmoins, elle percevait l'écho de rires lointains, de chuchotements. Elle se senti apaisée.  
Un bruit strident vint tout à coup lui briser les tympans. Un son très aigu, bref et régulier. A ce moment, Shane se senti violemment tirée vers l'arrière, comme aspirée.

 _« - Shane.. »_

La voix qui n'était, au départ, qu'un lointain écho, devenait de plus en plus claire.

Shane avait l'impression de tomber au fond d'une spirale. Son cœur fit alors un bond douloureux hors de sa poitrine. Sa course prit fin lorsqu'elle eu l'impression de tomber sur le dos, plaquée, contre le sol dur comme un mur de béton.

 _« - Shane ! »_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup : une lumière aveuglante au dessus d'elle, un brouhaha tout autour.

* * *

Les yeux embrumés, elle distingua peu à peu des formes, puis des visages, penchés au dessus d'elle.

« - Je veux rentrer, laissez moi..., tenta-t-elle d'articuler péniblement.

\- Mademoiselle McCutcheon, vous êtes à l'hôpital de Los Angeles. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'occupe de vous.

\- …..Qu'est ce que...

\- Restez allongée, vous êtes encore sous perfusion. C'était moins une. Heureusement que votre amie vous a trouvée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Alice apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'hôpital.

« - Shane !

\- …Alice... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Alice s'approcha du lit de Shane, alors que le personnel hospitalier sortait de la chambre. Elle avait cet air fermé que Shane lui connaissait bien, celui qui annonçait les réprimandes.

« - Shane ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? »

Alice se ressaisit, et la colère fit place à la tristesse. Sa voix se radoucit.

« - Excuse-moi, mais j'ai eu très peur cette nuit. Quand je les ai vus en train d'essayer de te ranimer au défibrillateur, je me suis revue il y a quelques années, j'ai eu l'impression de voir Dana à ta place... »

Shane perçu l'émotion qui envahissait Alice. Sa main vint trouver celle de son amie.

« - Alice dis moi... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Je suis passée devant chez toi vers minuit. Tout était éteint, normalement tu ne dors pas encore à cette heure là, du coup j'ai voulu aller voir si tout allait bien. Tu n'avais pas verrouillé, alors je suis entrée. Je t'ai trouvée allongée dans le couloir près de la salle de bain, la tête en sang. T'étais tombée, tu t'étais cogné la tete contre l'angle de l'armoire à pharmacie. Et puis j'ai vu la boite de somnifères presque vide par terre... J'ai appelé les pompiers, tu ne réagissais pas et ta respiration était à peine perceptible. J'ai envoyé un sms groupé aux filles, en attendant les secours. Quand ils sont arrivés, ils t'ont mise sous assistance respiratoire et t'ont embraqué pour l'hôpital, j'ai suivi en voiture. Une fois arrivée ici, ça a été lavage d'estomac, perfusions, soins intensifs pour réanimation... C'est le défibrillateur qui a permis de te réanimer. C'était le dernier espoir...

\- Ça fait longtemps que je suis là ?

\- Plus de trois heures. Dors un peu, je vais rester ici.

\- Alice... »

Alice la regarda.

« - Alice, je suis vraiment désolée. Je me sens tellement égoïste, j'ai agit sans penser à tous les gens que je laissais... Comment tu t'es retrouvée à passer devant chez moi à minuit en semaine? Ça n'arrive jamais..

\- Disons qu'un certain sms reçu à 23h42 m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. » dit Alice avec un sourire à peine perceptible au coin de la lèvre

Shane comprit qu'Alice faisait référence au sms dans lequel elle lui disait qu'elle était une amie formidable.

« - C'est la première fois depuis la mort de Jenny que tu m'envoies un sms faisant référence à nous deux.. »

Il n'y avait pas d'amertume dans la voix d'Alice, mais plutôt une sorte de nostalgie de l'époque où elles partageaient beaucoup et se témoignaient régulièrement leur amitié.

Shane fixa le plafond, gênée par sa façon d'agir. Comme pour détendre l'atmosphère, Alice enchaîna :

« - Les filles m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles, je leur ai annoncé que tu t'étais réveillée. J'ai aussi reçu un appel juste avant qu'on m'autorise à entrer dans la chambre, tu ne devineras jamais qui c'était! »

Shane réfléchi un instant. A part ses fidèles amies, elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre avait pu se manifester.

« - Non, mais tu vas me le dire! », dit Shane avec un regard interrogateur

« - Ça commence par un « M » et ça fini par un « Y »... »

Après un moment de réflexion, Shane lâcha le seul nom qui lui venait en tête, un air exagérément interdit au visage:

« - Molly?

\- Elle-même! En fait elle était au Hit Club en train de discuter avec Helena quand j'ai envoyé le sms pour prévenir de ton état critique. Helena lui a lu le message, du coup Molly a pris mon numéro. Quand elle m'a appelée, elle avait l'air inquiète. Je ne lui ai pas parlé longtemps mais elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait ici te rendre visite. »

Alice vit que Shane ne semblait pas très enthousiaste.

« - Quoi?

\- C'est juste que... La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était très peu de temps avant... Avant la mort de Jenny. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait laissé un lettre pour moi dans la veste qu'elle avait rapportée, celle que Jenny avait cachée au grenier. Mais après l'avoir lue, je ne l'ai jamais recontactée. J'étais avec Jenny, puis... il y a eu ma dépression après son décès. J'ai pas été très clean avec Molly, et je le regrette, parce que c'est une fille bien. Elle s'est énormément dévouée pour moi, et j'ai agit comme une ingrate envers elle... J'appréhende de la revoir.

\- A mon avis tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Si elle décide de te rendre visite ici, c'est pour savoir si tu vas mieux, et probablement pas pour régler ses comptes sur une histoire vieille d'il y a près de six mois...

\- Mouais, t'as surement raison.. », dit Shane en se redressant sur son oreiller, cherchant à se convaincre que son amie disait probablement vrai.

Comme Alice sentait que le sujet était délicat, elle changea de sujet.

« - Bon, on ferait bien de dormir un peu, il est déjà 4h20 passées !

\- Mais où est ce que tu vas aller ?

\- Ma tante habite à deux pas d'ici, je l'ai prévenue.

\- Encore merci Alice...

\- Je reviens demain en début d'aprèm', tache de te reposer! J'apporterai quelques viennoiseries pour le dessert, en général c'est pas fameux la bouffe dans les hostos... »

Shane lui sourit.

« - Ok, dors bien. »

Alice sorti de la chambre, et éteignit la lumière. Shane se retrouva à nouveau seule dans le noir. Elle s'endormit rapidement, mais son sommeil fut agité à cause de violentes aigreurs d'estomac et de nausées, derniers symptômes de son geste désespéré. Lorsqu'elle réussi enfin à s'endormir paisiblement, elle fut réveillée par une infirmière qui lui enlevait sa perfusion.

« - Nous vous gardons en observation encore vingt-quatre heures au moins, mademoiselle McCutcheon, c'est plus prudent. »

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle s'approcha du lit avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Il y avait de quoi se faire un thé, accompagné de deux biscottes et d'une minuscule portion de confiture. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de régime matinal que Shane avait l'habitude de suivre. A contrecœur mais parce qu'elle avait soif, elle bu le thé.

Il n'était que 7h, pourtant Shane avait déjà hâte d'être à l'après-midi -le moment des visites- qu'Alice arrive, pour la sortir de cette ambiance morbide. Pour passer le temps, elle alla se laver. Elle n'avait pas recouvré toutes ses forces et elle manquait de sommeil, mais elle se sentait tout de même un peu mieux. Sortie de sa douche, elle enfila une blouse blanche trouvée dans la penderie, retourna s'allonger et alluma la télé. La matinée passa lentement, le déjeuner aussi. Elle commençait à somnoler, lorsque soudain on frappa à la porte. _14h42_.

« - Ouais ! »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Cela fit rire Shane qui ne pu s'empêcher de blaguer :

« - C'est ton chargement de croissants qui te rend manchot Alice ? »

Mais le visage de Shane se raidit lorsqu'elle comprit que la visiteuse n'était pas Alice. C'était Molly.

« - Bonjour Shane.  
\- ... Salut.

Molly s'approcha du lit.

« - Je t'en prie, assis-toi  
\- J'ai su par Alice ce qui s'était pass... »

Shane ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, et enchaîna

« - Ouais, elle m'en a parlé...  
\- … Et comment tu te sens ? »

Shane perçu le décalage de la situation, elles ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis longtemps, et la question de Molly pouvait résonner comme si elles s'étaient donné des nouvelles la semaine précédente.

« - Mieux, mais ils veulent me tenir ici jusqu'à demain... »

Shane aurait aimé poursuivre aussitôt, malheureusement elle n'était pas douée pour broder sur des futilités. Elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui retourner la question.

« -Et toi sinon? Ça fait un sacré bout de temps... »

Molly esquissa un léger sourire gêné tout en baissant les yeux.

« - Et bien... Comme prévu, j'ai quitté Los Angeles pour mes études. Mais trois mois après mon départ mon père est tombé gravement malade, alors je suis rentrée. Du coup maintenant je suis une formation dans l'espoir de trouver rapidement du travail. Mon... mon père est décédé entre temps.

\- Je suis désolée... »

Une petite larme roula sur la joue de Molly, qu'elle essuya aussitôt d'un revers de main.

« - Je m'y attendais, mais j'étais très proche de lui alors j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée. »

Shane chercha à capter son regard. Elle prit sa respiration, avant d'enchaîner :

« - Molly, la lettre que tu m'avais écrite.. »

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Alice apparue, mais son expression se figea un moment lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle arrivait de façon impromptue au beau milieu d'une conversation qui était -elle s'en doutait- sérieuse et délicate, étant donné les circonstances.

XXX


End file.
